


The Mark

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Dragon Age [26]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Nichole worries about her mark.  Prompt fill for the color green.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Dragon Age [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425742
Kudos: 3





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I did not consent to my works being published on the ao3 app

Nichole hates the anchor. Every time she sees the green light that shines through her hand it reminds her of the nightmare she found herself in and the people that depend on her. 

She tried not to let her emotions show as she sits in Cullen’s office. Though something must of gave it away as she was pulled out of her melancholy thoughts when she felt the warmth of Cullen’s hand envelope her own. Her heart hammered against her chest as Cullen lifted her hand and she prayed he wasn’t trying to remove her glove. The only thing protecting her from the mark’s sickly green glow. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her gloved hand. Maybe one day she’ll have the courage to show him her hand, but today isn’t going to be that day.


End file.
